


We've Gotta Stop Doing This

by Sirpopeglittertits3



Series: The Unfortunate Chronicles of Soup Boy and Baldo [2]
Category: All Rise (TV 2019)
Genre: ALL OF THIS I ESTABLISHED, AU: Everything's A-Fucking-Okay, Adultery, Adultery with a capital A, Barebacking, Campbell Gets Fucked Over a Desk in Chapter 3, Capital DULTERY, Creampies, Dirty Talk, From the part of the Finale, Gay Sex, Gayness, Hickies, I've Lost It, In Which Campbell Complains about the mice disturbing his garden, Judge Campbell's a Bottom, Largely Laskbell-centric, Laski's a natural top, M/M, Mentions of Cheating...and all like things, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, No Death or Destruction or 2020 Themes, Office Sex, Oh My God, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Quarantine Has Done Bad Things To This Author, REAL FUCKIN QUICK, Rimming, Scratching, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, So There's That :), Spit As Lube, TRIGGER WARNING: WHITE MEN, The Author Diverts From Meaningless Smut to Emotional Story Development, Two Judges doin' it, What Have I Done, Yaoi, jesus christ - Freeform, mentions of divorce, plot if you squint, precome as lube, sex by the fire, theres fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirpopeglittertits3/pseuds/Sirpopeglittertits3
Summary: Another stand alone Laskbell slash fic, except this one's not so kid friendly. At all.Porn with feelings and a teeny, tiny bit of plot. Something that just popped up in my brain one ill-fated Friday morning and wouldn't fuck off.Sorrryyyyyyy ;)
Relationships: Jonas Laski/Albert Campbell
Series: The Unfortunate Chronicles of Soup Boy and Baldo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779079
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

From the moment they managed to shove past Judge Campbell's bedroom door, they were an absolute mess of wandering hands and dueling tongues. The offending wooden contraption fell shut with a loud slam as Laski kicked it, failing to peel his mouth away from the other judge for even a second.

He pushed Campbell flush against the wall, drawing a gasp from the man as his back hit the hard painted material behind him. He kept on kissing Laski, though, even as the balder judge opened up his suit jacket and began to untuck his tan silk shirt.

And as you can already probably gather, this wasn't the kind of kissing that'd go on when you go to greet your grandpa at Christmas dinner, and he leans just a _little_ too far to the right on account of his bad back, kissing you square on the lips.

Nope.

This was the ' _I'm going to rearrange your guts with nothing more than my tongue_ ' kind of kissing. It was the kind of kissing that you wanted _nowhere_ near your family's dinner table.

Laski pulled away from Albert just long enough to undo the other judge's tie before pulling each one of his shirt buttons open in turn with deft, nimble fingers. He ran a hand over the now-exposed skin of Albert's upper chest that lie between the parted sides his half buttoned shirt, running through the soft beige down there with his fingertips.

Once he'd had his fill of gazing upon the other judge's partially bare form, Jonas put his mouth right back where it belonged, pressing hot, wet kisses to Albert's neck, causing the man to pant. He brought one hand around to hold the back of Laski's bald head, pressing him down harder against the hypersensitive expanse of skin, encouraging him.

Campbell moaned softly as Laski nipped at a particularly sensitive spot, near where his shoulder and his neck met. He stroked what was left of the man's hair with one hand, praising him further as he continued exploring his valued colleague's hot, bare skin with lavish excitement, and no intention of stopping anytime soon.

"God, Jonas..." he groaned breathlessly as Jonas brought his attention to the hollow of the man's throat, kissing his way down to the hollow dip that lie at the base of his neck. "You've got a rather colorful idea of a nightcap..."

"Trust me," Laski said lowly, bringing his head up slightly to murmur in Campbell's ear, his hot, damp breath causing the other man to shiver. "You taste better than _anything_ I've got in my liquor cabinet."

Their lips collided once more in a rough, passionate kiss. Teeth clashed like daggers and noses brushed as Laski pushed his hands underneath the loose fabric of Albert's shirt, running them up and down his sides in a gentle caress. He raked his nails gently across his back in arbitrary little patterns as Albert pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the bald judge, clutching his broad shoulders like a lifeline.

Campbell moaned into the kiss as Jonas gave a hot swipe over the roof of his mouth. He caressed the other judge's tongue with his own as the man continued to make quick work of his dress shirt, flicking the rest of the buttons open with ease.

Laski pulled away for a moment, pausing in ravaging the other man's mouth with his own. He turned Campbell around, pulling his shirt and jacket off in one tug, tossing it off to one side carelessly.

Then he wrapped the man in his arms, pulling him close. Jonas brought his hands around to pull at Albert's belt buckle, tugging one side free from the other as he kissed his neck from behind. He pushed one hand underneath the fabric of Albert's gray slacks, running it over the bulge in his briefs.

He turned the man back around then, pushing him so his bare back was pressed up against the wall. Hungrily, Jonas trailed more sloppy kisses down Campbell's bare chest, which heaved with each uneven breath he took.

He began to pant again with each and every touch of Jonas's lips against the large expanse of his sensitive skin. At a painfully slow pace, his mouth ventured lower to a spot just below his sternum, then to his stomach, until the other judge fell to his knees, tugging at the fabric of Albert's slacks to run his thumbs along his hips.

Laski found himself tugging down the other man's zipper before pulling the offending garment down, leaving only his briefs covering him. He brought his hand back to Campbell's bulging erection, rubbing his member through the thin fabric.

The other judge moaned softly at the contact, leaning closer to the wall to keep his weak knees from buckling. Laski hooked both his thumbs underneath the waistband of his briefs, pulling them down slowly, allowing his swollen length to spring free.

And Campbell's knees only grew weaker as Laski ran his tongue over the tip of his member, licking away the precome that'd gathered there as a result of the heated removal of his garments before he took all of him into his mouth. He brought his hands down to caress Laski's bald head, trying to control the fiery sensation between his legs as the short man continued, licking and sucking at his most sensitive spots.

" _Jonas..._ " Albert whined, his eyes slamming shut as he was wracked by waves of pleasure. The now trembling judge soon found it even harder to remain standing as Jonas moaned around his arousal, the vibrations from his voice almost enough to finish him off on its own. He moved his hips against his mouth in fluid, measured thrusts, his body moving to its own accord in response to his companion's feverish efforts.

Despite the disappointed groan that left Albert's mouth as a result, Jonas took his mouth away from him once he'd pushed the senior judge just a little too close to the edge, standing once more to seize his lips in another passionate kiss. He brought one hand up to run his fingers through the soft beige hair on Albert's head while the other caressed his backside, groping at the firm muscle there.

" _Judge Laski_ ," Albert murmured against Jonas's lips once the kiss had broken as he held the man's bald head in both hands, gently tracing his ears with his fingertips. "I believe that you're somewhat _overdressed_ for this particular party..."

Jonas looked down at himself, seeing quite clearly that he was still clad from head to toe in his work clothes. He gave Albert a toothy, coy smile, gazing at him with glimmering coffee colored eyes.

"As you wish, _Judge Campbell..._ " he purred, his voice as smooth as molten caramel, before his lips crashed against Albert's again in another rough, passionate kiss. Jonas pulled him away from the wall then, backing him towards the bed until the backs of his knees hit one side of it.

The beige haired judge sprawled out on his generously sized bed, sitting up a bit as he watched Jonas undress, _slowly_. First he knocked off his chestnut colored loafers, kicking them off to the side. Then his suit jacket, his tie, and his shirt. And by the time he'd finally managed to peel off his dark gray slacks, he'd become unable to control himself under Campbell's lustful gaze.

Laski climbed into bed with the man, covering him with his body, which was almost completely bare save for his boxers. The skin on skin contact made Campbell groan as Laski stole his lips, and his breath for that matter. He ground his hips against the judge beneath him, trying without fail to make him writhe in anticipation, desperate for their inevitable combination.

Tentatively, Laski pulled himself off of his lover, seeking out the small bottle of personal lubricant that, after so many of these little _encounters,_ Campbell had taken to keeping on his nightstand. He brought himself back between the other judge's slightly spread legs, squeezing some of the slick fluid out onto his hand.

Albert moaned needily, spreading his legs even more as Jonas plunged a slick finger into him, hitting just the right spot inside of him. His legs twitched as the bald man teased his prostate, preparing him slowly with another finger.

The other judge's legs shook as he lost himself in the feeling of Laski's fingers, thrusting in and out of him, stretching him until he began to crave something else. Something _bigger._

He brought his hands up to Jonas's boxers, pulling them down slowly, exposing his hot, thick length to the open air. The other man happily complied, pulling the thin garment off from his upper thighs, tossing it off the side of the bed haphazardly. Albert gazed at him, marveling at his generously sized length with smoldering blue eyes. He ran a hand over the bald judge's erection, reveling in the feeling of his searing hardness against his palm.

"Christ, Jonas..." Campbell sighed, his eyes still fixed on Laski's sizable length, running his thumb across the firm, sensitive tip. Laski gasped at the sudden attention to one of his most delicate parts, squirming in his spot as the beige haired man touched him, wiping the slick salty spent from his head.

"It's so big, I—...I don't think it's gonna fit..." he stammered, blushing as the other judge eyed him mischievously, giving him a smirk.

"Oh, it'll fit..." his blush darkened at the sound of Jonas's rich, deep voice as he reassured the man. His voice dropped down even lower as he continued. " _It did last time_."

Jonas's hand sought out that same little bottle of Astroglide, squeezing out another dollop onto himself. He stroked himself with the clear gel, distributing it evenly up and down the length of his swollen shaft before tossing the bottle off to the side, fixing himself back on top of the other man, covering him with his naked body.

Guiding himself with one hand, he rubbed the head of his turgid member against Campbell's twitching entrance, teasing the man, only making him squirm even more in anticipation. Jonas failed to enter him, even as he wrapped his legs tightly around his waist, desperately trying to draw him in closer, starving for the carnal union of flesh.

"Jonas... _please_..." Albert begged, his voice raising a couple octaves higher than usual. He clutched Jonas's shoulders, wrapped his legs tighter around the man's waist, locking him in a vice like grip, but the other man just wouldn't budge.

"Please _what_ , Love?" Jonas purred into his ear, pushing him to his limits. He remained on his knees between Albert's legs as he pulled his arms from around his robust shoulders. He held both of Albert's hands on each side of the man's own shoulders, lacing their fingers together to keep him from leaving scratches on his back. Jonas was married, after all.

"There's no one else around but us, Albert. Go ahead and tell me..." He told the man when he didn't answer, gazing down at his crimson cheeks and perspiring forehead, feeling him tremble delightfully in wait for him to thrust into him with reckless abandon. The sensation of Jonas's member sliding against his entrance was still driving him _crazy_. Albert gazed right up at his colleague then, with every intention of swallowing his pride and telling him _exactly_ what he wanted to hear...

" _Take me_ , Jonas..." Albert whined, a sort of primal desire brimming from each piercing blue eye, the kind that turned his lover on almost more than the entire time they'd been working each other up, only to reduce each other to a pair of hot, perspiring bodies on damp sheets. "Just give it to me, _please_..."

His grip on Jonas's hands tightened significantly as the man entered him slowly, filling him with a low groan. He moved gently, _too_ gently, probing him, reveling in the feeling of his muscles clenching around him. His thrusts grew so leisurely as to be fucking _madness inducing_.

Laski's arousal slid against his prostate at a tortuous pace, making him want to scream.

And after another solid 15 seconds of it, he did.

"Jonas, _please!!!"_ It was just about all Campbell could get out, the only coherent phrase he could manage between his heavy breathing and the fiery sensation radiating in his groin, making even the depths of his stomach feel as if they were burning. He was shaking so much against Jonas that he was practically _vibrating_ as he lost control of the situation at hand faster than the world had spiraled out of control from the beginning of 2020.

At last, the top gave into his instincts, laying into Albert, his thrusts getting harder and faster with each and every one. Moans and groans of appreciation filled the room, increasing in volume and frequency as Jonas sped up.

" _Fuck, Jonas..._ " he whimpered, close to the edge as Laski pounded into him harder, causing his wooden bed frame to rock and creak with each fluid motion. Campbell pulled him as close to his own naked body as he could, his legs wrapped tightly around him, crashing Laski to him, _claiming_ him. In that moment, his bald, dark eyed, _forbidden_ lover was his. All his, and no one else's.

If only for that one night.

Albert repeated his name like a plea as Jonas rocked him closer and closer to oblivion. The two syllables soon became garbled, then mixed into a strangled cry as he came hard, his sweet release erupting onto Jonas's abdomen.

Despite what the other man thought possible, Laski sped up even more, growing close himself as he continued to drive himself in and out of his tight entrance.

"Don't pull out..." Albert gasped as he was taken right to the edge with along his brawny lover before his body could even process his initial release, desperate to come again at Jonas's hand.

" _Don't pull out Jonas!!_ " He shouted into his dimly lit bedroom as he came again, the sheer rush of pleasure causing his vision to dull slightly as he shook. Laski couldn't help but sink his teeth into the crook of his colleague's neck as he spilled himself deep inside of him, yelling out in carnal ecstasy against Campbell's bare skin.

Jonas collapsed on top of him, panting heavily from his exertions, his head filled with their combined scent and the feeling of their still-connected flesh and now weakly linked hands.

He pulled out of the man after a few moments, his hot white seed oozing out of Campbell's entrance. Jonas held the man's hand, mirroring his position now of lying on his back, staring at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath his head reeling from it all. The "nightcap", the kissing, the...

"We've gotta stop doing this..." Albert stated breathlessly, giving Jonas's hand a squeeze.

Jonas turned his head away from where he was gazing at a random spot on the man's ceiling to look at him, meeting his smoldering baby blues. Albert's lovely features were soft from the warm afterglow of their intense lovemaking.

His heart skipped a beat as he took in Campbell's appearance. Tousled, feathery hair colored in soft light generated from the tall lamp by his side of the bed, perspiration still covering his head in a sheen as he gazed at him, the fondness in those beautiful blue eyes contradicting his words completely. Jonas's eyes wandered from his red, kiss swollen lips down to his bare chest, and lower, down to where the silvery satin sheets covering the both of them just _barely_ covered his subdued manhood.

He brought his eyes back up to meet Albert's once more, leaning closer to him again as he captured the man's lips again that evening. It was a sweet kiss, though; not rough and ravenous like before. And the strange feeling in Jonas's chest only intensified because of it.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Jonas..." he whispered as the kiss broke. They both lay on their side now, facing one another, their foreheads just barely touching as they took it all in. Blue eyes searched brown, the feeling of their combined heat only making the point Albert was trying to make less and less desirable.

"You've got a wife, and I..." he trailed off, internally recounting, yet again, every damn reason why it's a bad idea for them to have become lovers.

"I don't want to stop." Jonas stated simply, giving the man what could only be described as puppy eyes. Albert reached out, caressing the man's face lovingly as he continued to gaze into those cocoa colored orbs.

"I didn't say we're going to. Just that...we should..." Albert murmured, stroking his cheek with a light touch, causing his eyes to slowly flutter shut on account of his growing exhaustion. He decided to switch the subject.

"What time do you have to be home?" He asked the bald judge, who was practically melting into his soft touch.

"I don't. The wife's under the impression that I'm out on business for a while..." Jonas informed the man without opening his eyes.

"Good. No rush, then." Albert noted simply, his head beginning to feel heavier where it lay on the goose down pillow beneath him. His companion's tiredness felt as if it were contagious, and the beige haired judge's eyes threatened to close as he continued to look at him.

"Hmmm..." the bald man acknowledged him with a soft hum. Albert pulled him closer, rolling on his back again, letting Jonas rest his head on his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around the man, draping an arm over Albert's stomach as he continued to doze.

Campbell just ran a hand over Laski's big bald head, petting him as sleep threatened to overtake him at last. He wrapped his other arm around him, holding him close as he shut his eyes for the night.

"I love you." Jonas murmured into the man's chest, curling up closer to Albert. It was quiet, and barely even coherent, and Jonas _probably_ didn't even know he'd even said it. But why?

 _Why_ did it make Albert's chest feel _so_ heavy?

"I love you, too." The response was almost mechanical. He found himself unable to not return the phrase to his prized colleague, especially as he lay, cuddled up to him in _his_ bed after granting him some of the _best_ sex he'd ever had in his life.

And sure, he couldn't have Jonas all to himself. Not now, maybe not _ever_. But this _one_ night, along with the others, no matter how few and far between meant the world to him.

Just _one_ night to spend with his lover, to fall asleep in his arms and wake up next to in the morning, only to fall into another graceless act of passion with the man before he could start the day.

That, he thought, was worth everything he had.

FIN


	2. Steamy Mornings in LA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm now adding this fic to "My List of One-Shots that were SUPPOSED to Just Be One-Shots But Then I Got This Other Idea and Shit Just Escalated From There"
> 
> Did some thinking the other day and thought YOU KNOW WHAT, this thing deserves a sequel. So enjoy! I really went right off the deep end with this one, and I still haven't touched the bottom. What can I say, quarantine hasn't been kind to me, not one bit, and my FanFiction pages have just been collateral.
> 
> Furthermore, I'd like to give a huge fuckin' thank you to everybody supporting this whole little one-shot (although I suppose this one's now more of a two-shot) series! Y'all motherfuckers are too kind, and be sure to stay tuned—I've got quite a few more ideas for these two!!
> 
> Okay, I'll shut my fat mouth. Go ahead and read!

It had to be around 9 o'clock or so when Albert woke up that morning. Soft, golden rays of sun flowed through the gaps between his curtains, the light, cream-colored fabric of them waving slightly on account of the wind coming through the open windows behind them.

Savoring the sound of the chirping birds from outside, coupled with that of a car barreling down the road in front of his spacious California home every now and again, the beige-haired judge lay on one side, making the most of his nice warm bed, along with his favored set of silver satin sheets that still smelled of his short, bald lover.

_Speak of the devil..._

Campbell's soft blue eyes opened up all the way as his bathroom door flew open. As he picked up his head, the groggy judge was met with the sight of a freshly showered, rather _bare_ Jonas Laski. The bald judge eyed him upon his grand entrance, noticing Campbell's bleary-eyed yet warm gaze as it moved down the length of his robust form, pausing at the towel wrapped around him. It hung quite low on his hips, leaving very little to the imagination.

He couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he watched Albert, now wide awake thanks to the sight of his indecent state, taking him in, bit by bit.

"Good morning to you, too." Laski told him, his voice like smooth velvet to the other man's ears as he stood in the doorway of Albert's bathroom, leaning gingerly on the frame. His coffee stained eyes shone with amusement as a dark, crimson blush spread across Albert's cheeks at the realization of just how long he'd been staring at his lover's broad, bare chest and damp, freckled skin.

"G'morning," he murmured, propping his head up on one elbow, now looking Jonas in the eyes through a pair of smoldering baby blues. "I see you've made yourself at home."

The bald judge ran his hands self consciously over the light gray towel covering him.

"Woke up early. Figured I'd take advantage of my first morning off in a while and..." he trailed off, looking down at himself, letting his mostly-bare form finish his explanation. "I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, no. Not at _all_ ," Albert assured him with the very hint of a smile on his red, still-kiss swollen lips as he sat up on the edge of the bed, an idea coming to his attention. The other man leaned a bit more heavily against the doorframe, allowing himself to take in his lover's appearance once more.

And between his charmingly messy, beige hair, which stuck up in just about every direction, and the way he just _glowed_ in only a way one does following a night of hot, passionate lovemaking with the love of their life—Jonas concluded that Albert looked better when he first woke up than anybody else he'd loved.

"In fact, I was just thinking about doing the same thing..." the sandy-haired judge looked down to where his hands toyed with the fabric of the sleek satin sheets still covering the lower half of his disrobed body. He looked back up, allowing for their eyes to meet once more.

"I don't suppose you'd like to join me?"

After another fleeting moment of staring into his companion's icy blue orbs, Laski pulled himself away from his spot between the two rooms, walking over to Campbell. _Slowly._

The look in his chestnut-colored eyes had been just enough to make that rosy red blush return to Campbell's cheeks as the bald man came to stand between his knees. He brought his hands up to caress Laski's hips through the towel, drawing a small sigh from the other man.

"Well. I _did_ just get out," Jonas said, his tone low and sultry as his own hands moved to hold Albert's wrists from where his were tracing the man's hipbones through soft, absorbent fabric. The beige-haired judge squirmed beneath his gaze, still as strong as ever, making him feel as though Jonas were appraising the naked soul that lie beyond his simmering globes. "But, for you...I suppose that can be arranged."

The bald judge moved his hands to both of Campbell's then, helping him up from his spot on the king-sized mattress.

"Lead the way... _Your Honor,_ " he purred, attempting without fail to make Albert squirm in anticipation. Slowly, the other judge got his legs to carry him towards the bathroom with his companion hot on his heels. It was still hot and overrun with steam. Jonas pulled the towel from around his hips and tossed it to the floor to be forgotten, just as he shut the door.

Before the shower even had a chance to heat up all the way, the two had already thrown themselves underneath its lukewarm spray, kissing passionately, hands wandering as they lost their inhibitions, their conversation from the previous night slipping both their minds completely. Campbell's advisory, and Laski's better judgement, for that matter, meant absolutely nothing to the pair as they worked their way toward yet another precarious act in the name of love.

"Jonas, love..." Albert panted as he let himself get pressed against the wet tiles of his wall, with Laski exploring his damp neck with lavish enthusiasm. He wrapped his arms around him, clutching the bald man's rugged shoulders as he kissed his way down to the hollow of his clavicle, taking his time to send prickles across each and every bit of skin he tasted on his worked-up lover. "Don't—... _don't stop_ ,"

Indeed, every little bit of trepidation both men were bound to reclaim by the time they went back to their daily lives wore away like a cheap dental filling as Jonas took his time with the senior judge, just as he always did. He brought his hands around, feeling across his shoulders, his sides, all the way down to his firm backside, drawing soft noises of appreciation from him with each little thing he did.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jonas said huskily, his shimmering, honey-colored eyes boring into Albert's icy ones before he seized his lips once more, pushing his hot, wet tongue into the other judge's mouth. Albert complied happily, parting his lips as butterflies threatened to break out of his gut, his knees growing weak from just how close the man held him.

A loud moan escaped his lips as Laski held his head on each side, the kiss intensifying with each passing second, excitement filling him completely. Much like his beloved colleague was just _aching_ to do.

" _Just so you know_ ," Laski panted once they'd stopped for air, taking in Campbell's now wet hair and flushed cheeks. "I've got to be home by one."

He caressed Campbell's strong jawline, his touch delicate enough to send shivers down the man's spine, despite the damp heat of his master bathroom.

"So I'm going to get the most I can out of this particular meeting _..._ and out of _you..."_ he dropped his voice down to an almost whisper as his mouth neared one of Albert's ears. Laski drew a sharp gasp from his lover as his teeth came down on the tender lobe, caressing it briefly before he piped back up again.

"In fact..." Jonas purred lowly, bringing his hands down to Albert's hips, grinding his front into him, causing his fellow judge to cry out when he allowed their swollen members to brush. His voice dropped down to a balmy whisper again, his hot breath against Albert's ear causing him to shudder once more. "I'm going to do _everything_ in my power to make sure you can hardly sit down behind the bench tomorrow."

" _Fuck yes_ ," the other judge rasped, his body moving at its own pace, desperately trying to gain friction against Jonas's slow, intentional thrusts. He brought a hand around to the back of his mostly-bald head as he restarted his heated exploration of Albert's slick, sensitive skin.

Leaning heavily against the wall, Campbell reveled in the delicious sensation of Jonas trailing his mouth back down from the hollow of his throat, down to his chest, feeling the blue-eyed judge's heart pounding from where his lips caressed his sternum.

His knees nearly buckled as Laski found his way to one of his hard, sensitive nipples, running his searing tongue over the nub. He sought out the other with his hand, rubbing it teasingly with his fingertips.

"Oh _God!!_ " Albert groaned into the humid space as Laski's mouth closed over the hypersensitive bit of pink flesh, suckling hard at his nipple, taking no prisoners. Almost absentmindedly his nails sank into the soft skin of Laski's shoulders, raking them across, leaving behind bright red lines everywhere they went.

As much as it pained him, Jonas pulled away from his tanned, heaving chest then to pull Campbell's arms from around his shoulders, holding his wrists in both hands with a tight grip.

"I've got a wife at home. _Remember?_ " He panted, fighting hard against the carnal desire to just give up, to just let his lover leave behind every little mark he wanted on him. Against his better judgement, Jonas couldn't help but want to feel his partner's teeth sinking into his shoulder, his nails dragging across the large expanse of skin on his back as they made love, as he rocked him to his core, putting his all into pleasing him until their next encounter.

"Oh balls, Jonas! Does it even matter at this point?" Campbell argued, his tone softened by his intense arousal, which increased with each moment the other man held his naked body in both of his strong arms.

"When's the last time you've even done _this_ with her, anyway?" He asked, his voice taking on a much more seductive tone as he pulled his wrists out from Laski's grip, holding the man once more around his waist. Albert's ocean-blue eyes met Laski's brown ones in another intense stare, full of love and lust as he challenged the other man to simply declare that they were in too deep.

"That...that doesn't _matter_. She could still see. I— _we_ could still get found out," Laski fret, looking down to where the hot water swirled at his feet, falling down the drain.

"Let her see," Campbell told him mischievously, pulling him closer again, scratching his back _just_ hard enough to leave those delightful red marks on his back, just to contradict his point entirely. "What's the worst she could do? _File for divorce?_ "

" _Albert..._ " he whined as those sharp nails raked harder against his skin, doing nothing to stop his lover in direct opposition to the painful truth of his own words.

"Like it or not, _Judge Laski_. You belong to _me_ ," Campbell said defiantly, his tone still soft. Alluring, even. He pulled himself away from the wall, all of a sudden, reversing their positions so that Laski's back was against the wall now, getting as close to the bald man as the narrator's sanity is to being virtually _nonexistent_. The man against the tiles inhaled sharply at the sudden turn of events.

Campbell just continued raking his nails across his pale, freckled skin, a bit more gently now as his hands moved down the sides of his arms. The look in his eyes had been lustful, to say the very least. Within a matter of minutes, and quite a few hot, passionate kisses, he'd become completely _negligent_ when it came to making sure their relationship stayed under the radar of everyone they knew back in the outside world.

The beige-haired judge brought his hands back around his lover once again, scratching hard at his lower back, causing it to arch suddenly. Albert moved his face closer to Jonas's, capturing his lips in an almost kiss as he reveled in the sharp gasp that came from him, working on leaving his mark on the bald judge.

"You of all people ought to know. _Nobody_ touches you like I do," Albert purred, his voice as rich as a slab of homemade fudge. His hands worked still on scratching Jonas's back, marking him up as best he could, _claiming_ him as his own, just as he'd wanted to do since the very beginning. "No one at work. No woman you've ever been with. And _certainly_ not your wife."

His mouth sought out the side of Laski's neck, sucking hard at one of the sweet spots he had there, now free of all prohibition. The short, freckled judge moaned loudly, clutching Albert's shoulders tightly, almost as if in the midst of an internal debate on whether to encourage the man's actions, which were currently reducing him to nothing more than a hot and trembling, perspiring mess—or to push him away, to berate him sorely for crossing the one line he'd established since their very first affair.

"Albert...p-please _stop_ ," he begged weakly, unable to gather the strength, or the will, to push him away.

"You've really gotta stop...oh _God_ ," Laski's protests were cut off by another soft moan on his part as Campbell moved his hands down to grab at his backside, grinding his hips against the other man's once more.

But his lover only doubled his efforts, trying his damnedest to leave behind a little bruise on his neck for all to see. Just by the sound of his voice, which had been at _least_ two octaves higher than his average tone, Albert could tell Jonas did not, in fact, want him to stop. Not _really_.

" _Albert—_ " he tried again, only to be silenced by Campbell's lips as he kissed him hard enough to steal the air from his lungs and the cold hard truth right from his mouth.

"Out there, you can pretend all you want that you belong to somebody else," the blue eyed judge said huskily once they'd stopped for air, meeting Laski's coffee-stained gaze, bringing his hands up to caress his bald head on each side. "But we both know the _truth_."

Albert pulled him into another kiss, still holding Jonas's head in place as he ravaged him. The bald judge whimpered as the kiss intensified, and his lover wrapped his arms around him once again, still scratching even now at the expanse of warm, pale skin on his back.

Eventually, Albert tore his lips away from Jonas's, making his way down the length of his neck. Then his broad, heaving chest. The sounds coming from his colleague's mouth had been like music to his ears as he worked his way down his trembling, perspiring form, stopping at his hot, throbbing cock. He rubbed the inside of thighs in teasing circles, his hands venturing so close, yet so _far_ from where the man needed his touch most.

"I know _exactly_ what you want from me, Sweetheart..." Campbell told him from where he'd fallen to his knees on the shower floor, his mouth less than a few inches from where it really belonged. Laski could feel the man's breath right against his swollen manhood as the tables turned _drastically_ from where they'd been just the previous night.

This time, it was _Jonas_ feeling like he could lose his mind as Albert held himself back from giving right in, drawing all of him into his mouth, sucking away the precome running down his shaft like beads of water off of a blade of grass, fresh after a rainstorm.

"Say it for me," he pressed, bringing his mouth closer, watching his lover's hips thrust gently in anticipation. "Say it, or I swear to God, I'll grab a towel and leave you alone with your _hands_."

"I'm...I'm _yours_ ," Jonas choked out as he panted, desperate for Albert to just _take_ him already. "Is that what you wanna hear? Truth is, I really am _yours_ , but you're just gonna have to accept the fact that—"

He was cut off completely by another loud moan on his own part as Albert pulled his rock hard cock into his mouth, moaning around him as he drew more and more of his length towards the back of his throat. Jonas reached down to hold onto the man's hair, pulling as hard as he could without hurting him, trying to brace himself as he was wracked with blinding, _agonizing_ pleasure. His back pressed harder against the wall, afraid he might just lose himself completely in the feeling of his lover's heated efforts.

Albert held onto his hips, pulling his member in and out of his mouth in slow, purposeful strokes. He paused every now and again to run his tongue over the sensitive pink tip, which oozed still from his lavish excitement.

Only when things were in danger of ending just a little too quickly did Albert pull himself away completely, leaving Jonas gasping for air and desperate to return the favor. The bald judge surged forward to kiss him, tasting himself on his lips as he shoved him back against the wall. He pressed Albert flush against its smooth, cool surface, gathering his ass up in both hands.

Albert wrapped his legs tightly around Laski's waist as the bald judge finally entered him, his arousal still slick with saliva and precome. He groaned, holding onto his lover for dear life as he pushed into him slowly. An exquisite, stinging pain came to the blue-eyed judge's attention as Laski's generously sized member stretched him not enough to really hurt him, but just enough, so he could feel each and every inch as it glided into him at an excruciating pace.

At last, the man on top began to pound into him with reckless abandon, pulling him closer than Albert ever thought humanly possible, the heat from his lover, coupled with the steam of the now delightfully-hot shower, threatening to overwhelm him. That stinging pain from earlier, serving as a consequence of refraining to prepare for their frantic combination faded like a fake smile, leaving only a harsh, fiery sensation radiating from in between his thighs.

Sharp nails sank into Jonas's wet back as he sped up, his movements quickly becoming less calculated and more feverish, his hips bumping against his lover's faster and faster with each thrust. Albert clung to him, struggling to keep up with his quick pace as the bald man's engorged member hammered against his prostate, dragging him closer and closer to his release at such a rapid pace as to make his legs quiver. Soft, desperate moans clawed their way from the depths of Albert's throat, his need to reach oblivion becoming less manageable by the second.

" _Oh fuck, Jonas..._ " he gasped, hardly able to catch his breath as Laski's movements shifted, his sharp thrusts falling at a new angle that made his body shake even more and his stomach feel tingly. Albert reached a hand down to stroke at his neglected cock, moaning loudly at the combined sensation. Jonas pulled his head up from where he'd been nipping at the tender flesh of the man's neck to whisper into his ear.

"Come with me, Albert..." Laski pummeled him endlessly, his rampant member sliding against Campbell's sensitive prostate enough to make his eyes roll back into his head. He shut them, the hand rubbing his wet member picking up speed.

Albert repeated his name once, twice, so many times he lost count, each repetition increasing in volume and pitch as time marched on. It'd been like music to Jonas's ears, hearing the man voice his appreciation, declaring himself as his forbidden lover, if only in the seclusion of his empty home.

And it was at that moment that Jonas truly stopped caring. Not about Albert, of course. But everything _else_. The dark, red scratches on his back. The tender black and blue hickies on his neck. But most of all, he lost all consideration for just who might end up being collateral as a result of their blossoming relationship.

Truth is, Albert was _right_. He did belong to that sandy-haired, blue-eyed idiot he walked into work with, day in and day out. And the sooner he realized that, the sooner he realized he just couldn't bear to be without him any longer. He just couldn't _bear_ to sit around and pretend he belonged to somebody else, that he was truly _happy_ with someone other than his valued, trusted colleague.

Unbeknownst to anyone else, though, Albert had quit being just a valued, trusted colleague quite a long time ago.

He'd become the love of his life.

And, before he knew it, the forementioned love of his life was clinging to him as he rode out the many waves of pleasure ripping through his trembling, naked body as his slick, white release erupted all over his own hand, a few stripes making it onto Jonas's chest. His tight entrance clenched around the man's extensive hardness, encouraging him further as his thrusts fell with rapid succession.

They were both left breathless and holding onto each other, almost as if the world were coming to an end when Jonas spilled himself inside of him, filling Albert with his emission as he shook, completely spent. He rest his head against Albert's shoulder, panting heavily from his exertions, his head spinning as he savored the sound of his companion's labored breathing, coupled with the feeling of him still being so, _so close_.

Jonas pulled out of him after another long moment, leaving his seed to run down Albert's thighs. The beige-haired judge had finally pulled his legs from around Jonas's waist then, his legs shaking like Kim Kardashian's fat ass down the red carpet from how hard the bald man had fucked him. He allowed himself to slide down the wall, sitting on the floor in an attempt to recover from his onslaught, his knees too weak to hold him beneath the scalding spray of the shower head.

Jonas mirrored his position on the warm, blue tiles, his knees draw up slightly towards his chest. He held the other man's hand with a tight grip, almost as if he were afraid he'd leave. Already, he was beginning to dread having to get his clothes back on and venture off into the outside world, the one in which they _weren't_ together in the unique way they'd been for a good 14 or so hours now.

"I guess...maybe she wouldn't mind if I stayed out for just a _little_ longer," his consideration for his wife sounded fake, even to the bald man's own ears. "Maybe...I could spare some time to spend brunch with a beloved colleague of mine. I'm sure she'd understand."

"Yes," Albert said thoughtfully, his expression unreadable as he stared towards the shower door, absentmindedly stroking the back of Jonas's hand with his thumb. "Yes, I suppose she would understand."

The brown-eyed judge sighed, withdrawing his hand from Albert's grip then, wrapping both arms around his forbidden lover, pulling him into a warm side hug. He rest his bald, wet head against Albert's own, having himself another moment to just take it all in.

And so, they sat there for a long time. A real long time, the only movement amongst the two being whenever Jonas happened to pick his head up to press kisses into Albert's soft, feathery hair.

"I love you."

The abrupt sound of Jonas's rich, deep voice had taken Albert off guard after such a long time of only listening to the shower spray falling hard on the floor beneath them. He turned his head, his breath hitching in his throat as his soft baby-blues met Jonas's intense, sincere coffee-browns.

"I really do," he went on, pulling a hand from around him to hold his face in a loving caress. "I just..."

He was silenced with Albert's lips as the man pulled him into another tender kiss, one soaked with longing and emotion. The kiss deepened as Albert put a hand on Jonas's strong jawline, stealing whatever lame excuse he had this time for being unable to really love him the way he truly wanted to being stolen right from his kiss-swollen lips.

"I know," Albert told him as soon as they pulled away, his sparkling eyes still boring into the other man's. They still sat as close as ever, close enough to feel each other's heat against their skin and their breath against each other's necks.

"We'll make this work, Jonas. I promise." Albert assured him, knowing damn well the other man was thinking the same exact thing as him, his dark eyes pleading with him to understand just _why_ their affair could throw _everything_ on the line for him.

Needless to say, the bald man hadn't made it out the door by one. As a matter of fact, he'd failed to even leave his lover's arms while they were together, letting himself savor the precious time he had, alone, with the love of his life.

_FIN_


	3. Workplace Misconduct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to gaining popularity, I have now taken this fic out of the dark, fiery limbo that is a one-shot that just so happened to get a sequel to a full on fic with a genuine attempt at a plot, but still quite a lot of porn mixed in because hey, smut seems to be what this ship is built on in this particular fic.
> 
> Ah, well. I digress. As always, thank you all for supporting this strange little work of fiction. Now go on and read its latest chapter!

The honorable Albert Campbell ambled through the halls of the same courthouse he'd been working at for the last 17 or so years now. He was still clad in his heavy black robe, coming straight from the courtroom where he'd been sitting on his ass almost all _fucking_ day, having to listen to a pair of attorneys there _tirelessly_ explain their respective sides of the case, and then proceed to claw each other's fucking eyes out over it.

In all his many, many years as a judge, he swore he'd _never_ witnessed so much drama over some indecent exposure accusations.

Feeling completely and utterly _exhausted_ from having to hear some jackass named Bartholomew insist that he really didn't _mean_ to expose his sad, shriveled up pork stick to some poor old woman on her way to church, and that it "just slipped out of his jeans on accident"...or some other _lame_ , half-assed excuse much like that—Albert had every intention of making a beeline towards his chambers.

He only had a good 30 or so minutes before he could finally head home, and so help him _God_ , he was going to spend it hiding out in his office and _pretending_ to finish up some last minute paper work, all the while mindlessly scrolling through Twitter or skimming through news headlines on his phone, _anything_ to pass the time quickly so he could head out and curl up by his TV with a bag of chips in his hand, just in time for Law and Order.

And so he walked, the soles of his dark leather shoes tapping audibly on the hard ground beneath his feet until he _finally_ reached his chambers. The senior judge let out a small sigh of relief as he turned the knob, happy to relax a little for the first time since his lunch break.

But Albert's relief had immediately been dashed, much like the narrator's own hopes and dreams, as he was met with the sight of the notoriously bald and charmingly smug Jonas Laski. He sat in Albert's black swivel chair, behind the man's prized antique desk, his feet propped up on its dark, polished surface like he fucking owned the place. He was reading a book, too, one he'd most likely plucked from the small shelf off to one corner of the other man's office, not giving even _half_ a fuck as to whether or not the other man would mind.

The sandy-haired judge couldn't help but gawk at Jonas from where he stood, rooted to his spot in the doorway, clearly quite rattled by his little "surprise".

Upon hearing Albert enter, Jonas looked up from whatever mundane piece of literature he'd been skimming through to keep himself occupied. A smirk found itself plastered to his face in an instant as he reveled in the appearance of his flustered lover, who still gazed at him with wide eyes, obviously grappling for the right words to address his somewhat compromising position.

No doubt, he was also panicking over the fact that the same very attractive, very _married_ man who had, only a little over a week ago, spent his entire day off _and then some_ fucking his brains out, stealing the air from his lungs with nothing more than his mouth, let him mark up his back with his nails to his heart's content, all such things they had _no_ business doing with each other now sat contentedly in his desk chair, where _anybody_ could see him.

And if Albert were about to give himself the first word, Jonas beat him to the punch, that satisfied smirk failing to run away from his face for even a split second.

"Judge Campbell! I was wondering when you were going to stop by," He said innocently, as if the only relations they had anymore really _were_ business related, and that he'd just barged on into Albert's office and waited there to compare notes on a rather tough criminal case, or something.

But even without another word from him, Albert could tell there was _nothing_ work related on the bald man's mind. He could see the glint in his eyes. It'd been the same one that always sparked in those piercing brown eyes of his whenever they were alone together and he _stopped_ wanting to do whatever they were doing in that given moment—whether they were playing chess, having a meal together, _anything—_ and just give him all of his attention, pulling off every bit of clothing on his robust form and have his rough, passionate way with him, until he was reduced to nothing but a hot, perspiring, yet _satisfied_ mess.

He wasn't going to give into either of their desires this time though. Not then, not there, not in a place where being together just so damn _risky_.

Campbell shut the door then, pressing the lock on the knob and taking care to triple check it, utterly mortified at the mere notion that someone could walk in, a lawyer, one of his transcribers, or, God forbid, his _J.A._

After ensuring that their exchange would quite _literally_ be taking place under a lock and key, he gave Laski his full attention once more.

"Jonas, what the _hell_ are you doing here?" He asked, once he found the words, as if he didn't already know. The bald man set the book he'd been holding down on Albert's desk to be forgotten, off to one corner.

"Well, I had a leisurely day in court, and that left me with quite a bit of time to myself this evening to catch up on some paperwork," Jonas explained, folding his hands, the corners of his eyes crinkled as he stared his blue-eyed lover down, remaining complacent. "And, after my J.A. left for the night I figured, 'Why not just ditch all this till the morning' and...pay you a _visit_."

He finally took this opportunity to finally pull his scuffed loafer-clad feet from the surface of Albert's desk and rise from his chair, straightening himself out a bit as the other man looked on in disbelief. Jonas walked around the large piece of wooden furniture to stand in front of his favorite judge in the HoJ, letting his eyes rake down the length of his robe clad form. _S_ _lowly_.

"Don't do that," Albert chastised, trying his best not to squirm underneath Jonas's intense gaze as those dark orbs surveyed him, stopping just below his hips before moving down to his feet, then up again, settling on his slightly parted lips. He did his best to bite back the sudden desire for Jonas to repeat that process, this time with his hands and mouth, determined not to let his bald lover get to him just this once.

"Do what?" He asked, feigning innocence even still. Campbell swore he could punch him, straight on the mouth. If only he didn't want Jonas to just shut up and kiss him so badly. "I'm just here to _talk_. I'm curious about your methods."

"I'm sure you are," they were getting close to each other. _Again_. Granted, they weren't as close _now_ as they had been during their various _other_ encounters, but they were close enough that anyone on the outside looking in would be rendered quite suspicious of their real intentions. The beige-haired judge couldn't help but feel nervous from their close proximity. Even behind the locked door of his office, it still felt like they were in some serious danger.

"You can cut the bullshit, Jonas. I know you're not here just to talk. Not _really_ ," Campbell told him, looking right into his eyes, trying to maintain indifference towards the situation, knowing damn well his bright baby-blues gave away his feelings completely. Jonas took yet another step closer to him, continuing to look at him as if he were some fat kid at his local McDonald's and _Campbell_ were a happy meal with a "side" of 2 double quarter pounders, and a large chocolate shake.

"Alright you've got me there. I've come to do just a _little_ bit more than talk with you, Albert." Jonas informed him, his voice dropping down low to that silky smooth tone it only ever took on when they were alone together, behind closed doors. With that, the bald man stepped even closer to him, making their current position escalate from being rather suspicious to having the ability to land them both an absolute clusterfuck of sexual harassment accusations. He brought his hands up to clutch Albert's waist as he leaned in then, with every intention of capturing the other man's soft, red lips with his own.

Albert turned his head at the last second, though, before Jonas could hit his initial target, causing his mouth to land quite awkwardly on one side of his jaw. He knew if he let Jonas steal his lips, that would be the end of it. He'd surrender to him, surrender to every little thing he wanted to do to him, and he just wasn't willing to risk their discretion like that.

A bruise on the neck here or a bright red scratch on the back there was one thing. Kiss swollen lips and rumpled clothing after an evening together was another. But _this?_

Only one mouthy passerby who just so happened to hear or see _anything_ could get them both completely nailed.

"Jonas, we can't do this here..." Albert whined. His light refusal for a kiss had failed to put a damper on Laski's antics as he improvised, moving his head down a bit to kiss the side of Albert's neck hungrily. Playing the part of his own worst enemy, Albert tilted his head slightly, giving Jonas better access in spite of his words. He brought his hands to the other man's waist, just holding him there, closer than arm's reach, not quite able to find the strength within to push him away.

"We're both off in 30 minutes...we can figure something out later, but for now, I think you should leave," Albert tried again, now having to make an effort to speak to him, the sensation of his lips against the small expanse his delicate skin making him less and less willing to drive him away as he kept on. Jonas began to nip and suck at a sweet spot he had there, working on leaving a new little mark on his neck.

Albert couldn't help the soft moan that clawed its way out of him, the prospect of anyone hearing even the smallest noise from him making its way to the front of his mind once more, succeeding to terrify him to no end. His breathing picked up as Laski's kisses intensified, and the bald man worked his way down, stopping at the little bit of his shirt collar that stuck out from beneath his robe. He brought his hands up to it, loosening his tie, working open the first two buttons there with dexterity.

"Jonas, please. _Please,_ can we just do this later?" He was cut off by a soft whine on his own part as Laski focused back on kissing up his jaw, all the way to one of his delicate ears. Albert could feel himself hardening as his bald lover picked back up, his hands pulling his tie completely loose, tossing it on the floor carelessly before letting them wander, running them across his shoulder blades, his back, all the way down to his firm backside.

"No can do, Judge Campbell," Jonas said huskily, his hot breath against Albert's ear sending shivers down his spine. He nipped at his earlobe, letting his teeth caress it for a moment, then continued. "She's expecting me for dinner tonight. 7 o'clock sharp."

Albert sighed, letting his shoulders slump a bit in Jonas's grip at the thought of spending yet another night at home, _alone_ , with only his thoughts of the man who stood in his arms, currently undoing him with nothing more than his lips, to keep him warm.

"I know, I _know_. But she's been really insistent on spending time together this week. I figured it'd seem less suspicious if I just went along with it," the bald man confessed after he'd pulled back a bit, now gazing directly into Campbell's soft blue eyes. They were at a point now where they both knew exactly who _she_ was without Laski having to give him any further clarification.

And, if he were being frank, Albert was getting fairly sick that particular _she_ they both had in mind _constantly_ getting between him and Jonas, and whatever sudden, hot-blooded affinity they'd developed for each other.

"Oh come on, Jonas! Can't you just pull something out of your ass?" He whined, earning a look from his bald lover due to his colorful word choice considering the circumstances. Albert disregarded it, desperate to spend more time with the bald man than the final, rather skimpy remainder of their shifts.

"Just tell her you've gotta work overtime! Or that you've got a last minute meeting, _anything."_ He was starting to buckle, Jonas could hear it in his voice. "I just—...it's been a while, and I _miss_ you, Jonas."

"I know you do, Albert. I miss you, too." Laski said earnestly, his kind, brown eyes boring into Campbell's own as he brought a hand up, running his hand through his hair, straightening out a few uneven spots as he went. "But I just _can't_ keep relying on excuses like that. It's worked the last few times, but eventually she's gonna catch on! Believe me, not much gets past her."

Campbell looked away, dejected, accepting the fact that they probably wouldn't be waking up in each other's arms like they had that weekend anytime soon. Laski brought his hand down from where he'd been playing with the soft beige down on Campbell's head, caressing the side of his face, making him look back into his coffee-colored eyes. That bright, mischievous glint returned to them as he smiled, looking once more like an annoying little kid who's only _seconds_ away from kicking his dad square in the nuts for refusing to buy him a brand new iPhone 11 _with AirPods_ using his stimulus money.

"Which is why I'd like to get to the point of this particular meeting. Preferably before I'm forced to continue with that little façade over some fancy wine and Italian food," Laski purred as he returned his attention towards working up his fellow judge, kissing the hollow of Albert's throat with a vengeance. He pulled him closer, his hands wandering and pulling at his clothes as he grew hungrier the man in his arms.

"Jonas, _stop_..." Campbell whined, trying to regain the will to push his bald lover away and ignore the fact that he now wanted him more now than ever. It had to be another cruel turning of the tables, he thought, payback for marking Laski up not all that long ago.

And eventually, it came to the point where not even Albert could resist that golden opportunity, one he had no idea when he'd get again. One he suddenly wanted to seize like 50 pounds of black market cocaine at the Mexican border.

"I'm not stopping until you let me see what's under those robes..." Jonas panted in his ear, his hands coming around to fumble with the zipper on his robe. He succeeded in unzipping it fully after another few moments, pulling the thick black garment off of Albert's shoulders, leaving it to fall on the floor behind him.

Their eyes met for the briefest moment, and that was all it took for Albert to lose all self control. He surged forward, kissing Jonas hard. The bald man tensed up for a moment, surprised, before responding with equal enthusiasm, opening his mouth to him and holding the back of his head in one hand.

It didn't take long for his other hand to venture down, sliding lower on Albert's fully clothed body until it met with his bulging erection. Jonas rubbed him through his dark, navy blue slacks, succeeding in almost making the other judge's knees buckle.

Laski's hands worked tirelessly at undressing his lover as he tugged on Campbell's belt, unbuckling him with ease, despite how ravenously he continued to kiss him. Their tongues caressed and explored as the bald man unzipped Campbell's slacks before reaching his hand into his briefs, finding his hot, thick cock.

Albert broke the kiss as he struggled to stifle a loud moan as Jonas stroked his length. He bit his lip hard, still intent even now on keeping their current position a secret, even though he really just wanted to moan and yell out the man's name as his strokes got faster.

"You still want me to leave?" Jonas asked, his tone as condescending as ever. He'd paused in his movements now, running his thumb along the tip of Albert's cock over and over and _over_ , circling the sensitive bundle of nerves as he reveled in the effect it had on his lover. Albert's broad chest heaved with labored, uneven breaths as he lost himself in the feeling of Jonas's hand, working even harder to keep himself from crying out now as he bit down on his tongue. A fiery crimson blush had since dusted his cheeks, spreading to the tips of his ears as his arousal peaked, making him feel hot in his rather generously air conditioned office.

"I can head back to my chambers, if you want. If you're still _scared_ about people finding us like this..."

"Oh, shut up!" Albert growled breathily before surging forward again, kissing that annoying smirk right off his face.

It wasn't long before the elder judge found himself behind his bold, 8,000 dollar desk, his swivel chair shoved off to one side as Jonas bent him over the large piece of furniture, only making him swell larger in anticipation.

" _Fuck_. Do you have any _idea_ how bad I've wanted to do this to you, Al?" He said huskily as he pulled Albert's slacks and briefs all the way down in a single tug, leaving them to fall around his ankles. The beige-haired judge only blushed harder at the nickname, his knees feeling weak at the sound of Laski's voice and his lewd, teasing words.

"Try _this_ in my office again, and mark my words, Jonas..." Campbell told him, his voice low and only mildly threatening in his somewhat _excited_ state. "You'll be kissing _this ass_ goodbye."

The balder judge gently caressed his bare backside before grabbing him there, pinching hard. The action elicited a soft whimper from him, one he stifled just a bit too late with a hand on his mouth.

"Somehow I doubt your ability to live up to that promise... _Your Honor_ ," Jonas whispered in his ear as he came to stand right up behind him, guiding his swollen prick with one hand to rest against his ass. He'd since pulled his own slacks and boxers down past his thighs, letting his unrestrained arousal push against Albert's entrance, holding himself back from entering him fully. Albert backed up a bit against him, starting to become desperate for his bald lover to lay into him, to fuck him senseless and leave him panting and shaking at the back of his office, barely able to carry himself to clock out and drag himself to the car.

"I could still leave, you know. Head right on out that door and down the hall to pack up for the day..." the simple suggestion was enough to drive the other man to hysterics. "All we need to do is pull our pants back up and our reputations will be safe and sound _._ That _is,_ after all, why our little meeting struck a nerve with you earlier. Isn't it, Judge Campbell?"

Albert could only manage a soft whine in response as the head of Laski's cock pushed a bit harder against his entrance, slick and oozing with precome. The shorter top only pressed him further.

"Well go on, Albert. If you want me to stop and wait until another better, less _dangerous_ opportunity could arise, you can just tell me. I won't mind," he taunted, caressing Albert's hip with a gentle touch. And that was enough.

"No, Jonas...p-please, don't leave..." He stammered, his legs already beginning to shake as he gripped the edge of his desk. He tried to beg quietly, as not to draw any attention to himself that wasn't Laski's. " _Please_ _...please_ don't, not yet!"

The only answer Campbell received had been the sensation of his lover's rampant member sliding into him, hot and slick with precome as he worked every inch into him with rapid succession. He just couldn't fight the loud moan that escaped his lips at the sweet, agonizing pain that sprung up from the action, once again a cruel consequence of their lack of preparation. It mingled with the feeling of Laski's member sliding against his prostate, making it so much harder to keep quiet.

The man in question brought a hand around, clasping his mouth tightly to muffle him while the other held his hip, keeping him in place.

Jonas began to thrust into him after another moment, starting off slow, almost gentle in his rhythm. Even as slow as he was moving, he still managed to draw soft noises of appreciation from the man, which muffled against his palm.

"God, you're still so tight..." Jonas noted as he picked up his speed a bit, suddenly realizing how much he'd missed being inside of his beige-haired lover. He felt his muscles clamping down on him, only serving as further encouragement as he pounded into him harder and harder, prompting more loud, desperate moans to fall against his hand.

Albert could feel himself getting close already, from just how much Jonas had worked him up, from the sound of his voice as he purred those teasing words into his ear.

"How many times has it been, now?" The bald man asked rhetorically, his voice low and breathy in Albert's ear. "It's been around 4 times now, and I can still hardly last 2 minutes in you..."

He took his hand off his mouth all of a sudden, moving it down to rest on his throat. He didn't pressing down hard enough against it to choke him or anything, but it pulled Albert a whole lot closer to his release for reasons he wasn't sure he wanted to admit to yet.

" _Jonas..._ " He whined, hardly able to get the pair of syllables out between hard, unsteady breaths. "Jonas, Love..."

"Come with me, Albert..." Jonas rasped in his ear, his breath hot and humid and full of lust. "I'm almost there,"

At that, his pace quickened even further, making it even harder for Albert to stay on his feet as Jonas's movements shook the desk, causing the novel from his shelf, the one he'd been reading before the other man walked in, to fall off and hit the floor with a sharp thud.

Jonas covered Albert's mouth again as he came, seeing stars, his lover's hand the only thing keeping their colleagues' ears from being exposed to what would have been an almost deafening cry. He felt the man finish deep inside of him before pulling out, his release spilling quite messily from his hole, managing to run down his thighs a bit.

The slightly taller judge leaned heavily against his desk, still feeling quite dizzy and unsure as to whether or not his own legs could support him as they shook. He expected the other man to be in a similar state as he turned around to look at him, still bracing himself against the polished wood with a tight grip.

But instead, he was met with the sight of Jonas Laski, still flushed and damp with perspiration from their combination, yet already having pulled his garments back up, securing his belt right where it had been before, almost as if the only thing he'd been doing with all that time had been making a hasty run to the printer for some paperwork to file, or arguing with a complete and total stranger on Facebook, getting way to emotionally invested in a heated conversation with them.

He checked his watch, almost nonchalant as he straightened himself up a bit further.

"It's 5:52, Albert," Jonas informed him, guilt crossing his expression as he searched his lover for permission to venture off into the night, the last 20 or so minutes of their lives soon to be a distant, yet cherished memory.

The other judge mimicked the action, checking his own watch, crestfallen as he noticed the time it told him, proving to be identical to what Jonas had told him.

"So it is." A certain sadness shone in those icy globes of his, the kind that always made the bald man want to drop everything and stay with him, just for that one night, maybe even for the rest of his damn life.

"I'll be alright. Just go to her," Campbell assured him, knowing that without further convincing, Laski might just stay, in his office, torn between his wife and his lover, who stood before him now, looking as if he wanted nothing more than for him to just _fucking stay_. "You don't want to be late."

Jonas leaned forward after another long, silent moment. He pressed a tender, lingering kiss to Campbell's cheek, effectively breaking the man's heart into a million God damned pieces.

And even after, he managed to linger for even longer, just nuzzling his cheek, his lips just barely grazing the soft skin there. His now slow, even breaths warmed the side of Campbell's face, making him crave his presence even more now, only amplified by the fact that it was going to be taken away from him so soon.

"I'll call you." He promised with a sad look in his beautiful, kind eyes.

And just like that, he was gone. Out the door with yet another piece of Albert's heart in his possession.

Watching his bald lover walk away, Albert just couldn't help but wish to God, Buddha, whoever the _hell_ may be out there that somehow, someday, they could be going home together, just to repeat everything they'd done in that office, and then some.

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing has a happy ending in sight, I SWEAR.


	4. Confessions by the Fireside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again, motherfuckers. I am SORRY these updates are so God damn spaced out, but between my studies and various other commitments, I just can't seem to find as much time to bang out 2 or 3 chapters in a week. Meanwhile, I'm sitting here fucking baffled at this one writer I follow who works full time and still manages to post up to twice a week.
> 
> I mean seriously, how do these people write so fast but still manage to put together some great stories? If there are any of y'all out there writing 4-5 chapter fics in a week, by all means, hit me up with some tips!
> 
> And, naturally, as we grow closer and closer to Election day, I find myself losing more and more of my sanity than I had the majority of this quarantine. And this chapter is a direct reflection of that!
> 
> Alright, alright. I'll shut up and let you read.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a calm, quiet evening in this particular city of Southern California. Thankfully, nothing was on fire(or at least, not in whatever reality _this_ takes place) nor were people dying by the hundreds of the plague. Nothing was being looted, raped, or pillaged in the grand West Coast city, and the streets were dark and quiet, only to be disturbed by a passing car here, or a walking pedestrian there.

Crickets chirped their nightly melodies in the grass and the stars shone brightly on down everything below. The full, pale moon pulled the whole scene together, turning the sky into something that, when coupled with the glowing cityscape of LA, looked as if it should be on a 50 cent postcard or in a calendar somewhere, and not on display for just any wandering eyes to behold, free of charge.

It was one of those nights where you could really feel the last of the hot summer days begin to bleed into the nippy fall ones. Or at the very least, the weather was about as nippy as it could _ever_ get on that side of the country.

And, of course, our two protagonists were spending the first of these nights together, after being apart for quite some time. Hell, it hadn't been a day short of one whole _month_ since they'd been able to sit down and have dinner together without Jonas having to rush back home, to dash the brains out of even a _speck_ of suspicion that could've arisen in his absence.

The flat out torture of their extended time apart was just how they ended up here, on the eve of _both_ of their days off, with Jonas's wife well under the impression that her husband was in Pasadena strictly for _business_ purposes.

It must have also been how the very honorable, quite _handsome_ Albert Campbell ended up lying down by a roaring fire after dinner, his head on his lover's chest, listening to the strong, steady thumping of Jonas's heart.

Like any couple that's in love and feeling sentimental, _and_ just so happens to have access to a big, _luxurious_ fireplace somewhere—the two were sprawled out on the floor, their clothes abandoned in their own disorganized heap, lying on top of and covered by yet _another_ disorganized heap of pillows and blankets.

It was a _huge_ fire hazard, really, but romantic nonetheless.

And at this point, they'd hardly even _done_ anything yet. They'd merely finished dinner(roughly 60$ worth of takeout from the best Chinese place in town, courtesy of Judge Campbell), played some chess, and threw this whole sappy ensemble together, disrobing each other and stealing the air from each other's lungs every step of the way.

But it wasn't long before they slowed down, took their time...until they eventually took to stopping all together, savoring the moment, listening to the crackling of the fire raging beside them, and the soft sound of each other's calm, deep breaths as the young night grew older and older.

Laski ran a hand through the soft, brown locks on Campbell's head, gazing up towards the ceiling, wanting to live in this moment for the rest of his life. They lay there for what seemed like hours before Judge Campbell finally piped up, his voice soft and a bit gravelly from having remained quiet for so long.

"Jonas...?"

"Hmm?" The balder judge acknowledged, the hand in Albert's hair failing to cease its movements for even a second.

"Whatcha' thinkin' about?" He asked, his hand drifting upward to catch the side of his bald lovers arm in a gentle caress, running it up and down the length of it quite lazily.

Jonas let out a small, breathy laugh, knotting his fingers in the depths of those dark locks.

"Nothing, just...this case I had today," he began slowly, as if dragging himself out from a state of deep thought.

"These two spent _ages_ in my courtroom trying their damnedest to completely finalize their divorce," his gaze shifted briefly to the hot, blazing fire, his hand caressing the nape of Albert's neck. "And they went the whole 9-yards, too. I'm talking _hours_ worth of hearings and sitting behind a table in tight, itchy formal wear going on and _on_ about how 'this entire thing was a huge mistake' and 'neither of their families even supported the decision in the first place', 'God knows they're too young and financially challenged to settle down like this', etcetera.

The man in his arms listened intently, his deep baby-blues fixed on a particular set of flames persistently licking one of the big cherrywood logs he'd tossed in not all that long ago. Typically, it was a rather touchy subject between the two of them. Love, divorce, the idea of spending the rest of their lives together, if they ever could at all.

But as he lay there, reveling in the smell of Laski's body wash—something strong and sweet, not unlike himself, with a hint of tobacco and cedar wood—the case seemed just like any other the bald man would talk about while they were together. The fine details escaped of it escaped him as he focused less on the couple's rather dysfunctional lives, and more on the bald man's rich, smooth voice, all for him to listen to and nobody else in that warm, dark living room.

"And just today, they finally got there, between figuring things out with money and property, all that crap that even gave _me_ a headache after watching them deal with it for so long," he let out another little laugh as he reached the highlight of his story.

And God damn it, the sound was like music to Albert's ears that went straight to his heart, making it feel like a bowl of shitty, instant mashed potatoes in his chest.

"Only for one of the D.A.'s to find them, in the unisex bathroom, all that formalwear strewn across the floor and—...well, I think you can presume the rest!"

Campbell bounced up and down gently from where he lay on top of the slightly younger judge, who shook slightly as he chuckled. He pulled himself up then, supporting himself with his elbows resting against the soft bedding beneath them.

"Making love to me reminds you of some divorcees of yours fucking in the bathroom at work?!" Albert teased, looking at Jonas now with sparkling blue eyes.

" _That's_ what you took from this whole story?!" Jonas howled, his laughter increasing as his smile broadened, revealing a set of dimples Albert had seldom gotten a chance to appreciate due to the small amount of time they'd managed to scrape together.

"Well, what exactly _did_ you want me to take from it, Baldy?" The man questioned, now laughing quite hard along with him. " _True love will always prosper no matter the circumstances_ or some cliché shit like that?!"

Jonas just laughed at his snarky comment, his palm coming up to rub circles between his lover's shoulder blades. Their laughter died down after just a little bit, and Albert was left studying the bald man's fire lit features, a pensive expression on his face. He let his head rest against his palm, utterly mesmerized by his kind, dark eyes and rosy, red cheeks.

"Now what're _you_ thinking about, Al?" Jonas teased, his hand coming back down to caress Albert's cheek. Blue eyes met brown as Albert snapped out of his reverie.

"Can't tell ya'." He said simply.

"Oh? And why not?" Jonas pressed, amusement still shining in those beautiful, coffee stained eyes of his.

"It's sappy," the beige-haired judge confessed. "And...perhaps a bit cliché, too."

The balder judge shrugged as best he could, considering his current position on the floor.

"Say it anyway."

Albert looked deep into those eyes, his expression sincere and vulnerable, pausing for a moment before the words came spilling from his mouth.

"I've missed you," he said quietly, the emotion in his lustrous, azure globes captivating Jonas fully.

"I really love spending time with you, and the last month or so, I've really missed you...I've missed _this_. And I'm not just talking about sleeping with you—which, believe me, I've missed quite a lot too."

All of the bright amusement that'd been shining in Laski's eyes had dissolved by now, only to be replaced with the same sort of open vulnerability and raw emotion that reflected right back at him from the intense gaze of his lover.

"I've just missed being with you for more than a couple of hours at a time. I miss when you used to come over and stay after dinner and not have to rush off. And I know it's not you're fault, you're still trying to keep the wool over her eyes for a little longer, but frankly this is really beginning to tear me apart—"

Campbell's now almost disorganized rambling got cut off as they veered closer and closer to talking about what they were and what that made him and what that made Jonas's wife and what _anything_ really made _anybody_ when Jonas pulled him into a hot, sensual kiss with a hand on the back of his head, guiding their lips to clash. His tongue thrust into his mouth, probing and exploring with great fervor.

The other judge moaned into the kiss as it grew more heated, more intense, letting Jonas flip him so that their positions were reversed and Albert's back pressed against the plush wool blanket beneath them. He soon began to feel even warmer by that fire as the bald man got just about as close to him in that dimly lit room as possible, knotting his fingers in the depths of Albert's hair, pulling the soft, feathery locks, succeeding in making him gasp against his open mouth.

They were a mess of tangled limbs and lovesick hearts, eager to make up for lost time.

Laski tore his lips away only when he really needed air, his heart pounding as he struggled to catch his breath. Campbell proved to be in a similar state, his own kiss swollen lips parted slightly as he worked to get air back into his lungs, perspiration beginning to cover his forehead in a light sheen. He studied the man's features, bathed in the soft orange light from the miniature hellscape inside of that fireplace, drinking in the sight of the one person he'd been longing to see on all those lonely nights for _weeks_ on end.

"I've really missed you, too. _So much_." Jonas purred upon recovery, his hands still clutching Albert's head as if he were a young child with his favorite toy.

"I don't suppose you'd like for me to show you just how _much_ I've missed you..." he finished, his voice low and as smooth as a cup of hot cocoa with extra marshmallows on a cold, snowy winter's morning in the Swiss Alps. Any bit of harsh, raw emotion and vulnerability had run away from his face as fast as they'd arrived, leaving only desire and passion in their place.

The bald man gazed down at Albert, looking at him as if he were a housefly and _Albert_ was Mike Pence's fat head, covered in hair that shone white and bright under the pale, fluorescent lighting of the debate hall. Then he leaned back down, capturing the other man's lips again, making him feel his kiss from his prickling scalp to his curling toes.

Another needy sound escaped from the back of Campbell's throat, muffling against Jonas's mouth, answering his prior statement quite clearly. His hips thrust upward to meet the other man's own, gripping his robust shoulders tightly, his nails scraping against them as he lost himself for a bit, the scent of Jonas's tobacco and cedar wood body wash now almost as overpowering as the damp heat radiating from in between his thighs.

Laski couldn't help but whine in his own turn as he felt his hot, quickly-hardening cock rub against Campbell's, his hips rolling against him as his excitement grew.

He soon tore himself away, his attention quickly shifting to Albert's jaw, peppering hot, wet kisses down to his neck. Almost mechanically the other man turned his head, granting Jonas better access to the expanse of smooth, silky skin there.

A handful of soft, appreciative sounds filled the room as Jonas nipped and sucked at a sweet spot there, just as he'd been longing to do since that dark evening in the other judge's office, leaving a dark mark behind that ached in all the right ways.

"Oh God, Jonas..." his hips rocked faster and his hands slid down the length of Laski's back and then back up again to hold his bald head, pressing him down against his warm skin, glistening with sweat as the nearly _addictive_ sensation wracked him. He let out a small hiss when Laski drifted just a bit lower, the tip of his tongue tracing the dip at the very base of his throat.

Laski pulled his left hand away from where he'd been holding Campbell, rooting him to his spot on the floor there, pushing his first three fingers against the other man's lower lip. Knowing _exactly_ what he wanted from him, Campbell drew those fingers into his mouth, his tongue caressing them as he sucked hard.

The small action sent sparks through the bald man on top of him, eliciting a loud groan from him that fell against his chest.

" _Fuck_ ," he rasped, his damp breath hitting Campbell's bare skin, now almost over-sensitive as Laski continued to work him up slowly, all before he inevitably took him, making him moan and yell and cry out into the night.

"...you really have no _idea_ how much I've missed this."

But there was just one thing missing from his brawny, bald-headed lover, Albert gathered after a while.

His wedding ring, that rather annoying gold band that _always_ crashed against his teeth while he was sucking Jonas's fingers, was gone, leaving nothing for Albert's teeth to get caught on.

Frankly, he was quite happy to see the offensive piece of jewelry gone for the night—when it came to practicality, at least. There'd been many occasions, all of which they had been in a similar position to the one they were currently in, where Albert was utterly _petrified_ of sucking the damned thing right off, getting it lodged in his fucking windpipe, thus turning their evening into a night from Hell at the emergency room.

Still, it came as a surprise to him that Jonas has gone so far as to leave it behind—most likely in one of the pockets on the slacks he'd pulled off and forgotten on the floor like global warming amongst a group of scumbag politicians, or in his car, tucked away and out of sight so no thief would smash the windows in and earn themselves an extra six or seven hundred bucks at the pawn shop.

And Albert wanted to press him on the matter—on whether Jonas had ditched the ring just for his peace of mind, or if he'd come to some sort of revelation, and the rather bold action was a sign of that. But he soon decided against it, not wanting to drown the mood like a cat in a bag on their first night alone together in a while.

After all, Albert was almost _sure_ he knew better than to question a man on his true intentions while he was currently sucking at his left nipple, his tongue circling the hard nub at a quick pace. His lower back arched up a bit as the bald man's teeth gently scraped at the sensitive pink flesh, sending goosebumps across his bronze chest. And what he did to one he took care to do to the other, suckling and licking until it was hard and reddened, much like something much, _much_ lower on his quivering, perspiring form.

Those fingers in his mouth were pulled out, only to be plunged into his entrance. Laski rose to his knees in between the man's legs, savoring the sight of him as he adjusted to the intrusion, gripping the covers as the other judge stretched him.

" _Fuck, Jonas..._ " he whined, his legs beginning to shake as Laski drew his fingers in and out of him, teasing that small bundle of nerves inside of him, only making his hands grip the soft fabric of the covers more and more tightly, so tight his knuckles grew pale.

"Please...please be gentle this time." He could hardly get the words out through the small moans and mewls that broke free, the other man's fingertips against that sweet spot making it difficult to even think straight.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. I know it's been a while," Jonas purred, his tone making the other judge blush. Not that he would really be able to tell. By now, his lavish arousal, coupled with the dry, scorching heat of the fire beside them had made his face flush to a bright crimson color, his cheeks redder than a fresh-picked apple in the middle of October.

He withdrew his fingers then, quickly replacing them with his mouth. Albert shivered at the feeling of Jonas's hot breath hitting his entrance, spreading his legs wider to the man in anticipation.

Albert let his eyes slam shut as Jonas ran his hot, searing tongue over his hole before thrusting it inside of him, pushing it in as far as he could reach. He caressed the sensitive undersides of Albert's thighs as he skillfully licked and sucked, fucking him slowly with his tongue.

Squirming and writhing with pleasure, Campbell could feel his heart racing like an Olympic sprinter on speed, his chest heaving with each labored breath that he took. His hard cock, left tragically neglected by his bald lover ached and throbbed, making it even harder for him to remain patient as he grew more desperate for Jonas to enter him, to fuck him until he came deep inside of him, filling him with his own hot, slick emission.

Giving in to temptation, Albert pulled Jonas's head away, urging him to cut to the chase. The other judge pulled him into another passionate kiss, only driving him crazier. It just seemed to be the effect Jonas had on him, making him go from being almost leisurely towards their current encounter, willing to go as slow as the night permitted them—to bring just completely _desperate_ for Jonas to be right against him, right on top of him—and, moving inside of him.

It was thrilling. Addictive, really. To him, any of those run-of-the-mill substances out there were completely useless. No single concoction of alcohol and bitters nor the strongest hit of coke could ever make him feel this way, could never get his heart going like this, or drive him to that state of sweet, sweet agony. And, truth be told, it was just as dangerous for him. For both of them.

Campbell thrust his hips to meet Laski's again as he just let the man kiss him, taking every last bit of air from his lungs and then some, almost as if he fucking owned it all and, in turn, making Campbell feel as if Laski owned _him_ as well.

Laski broke the kiss, the sheer lack of oxygen, coupled with the way the younger judge was gazing at him making Albert's head spin. He panted hard, his air falling against Laski's chin. The man appraised him with those smoky, brown eyes, which looked like perfect little pools of maple syrup, his tone husky and oh so _alluring_ when he finally caught his breath once more.

"Do you want me?"

Albert hesitated, those words struggling to register in his head for a moment, so caught up in the moment, and those beautiful, brown eyes, glazed over and burning with lust from the nights activities.

Jonas held Albert's jaw with one hand, holding it in a firm grip as he ground his hips hard against the other's, causing him to cry out, his back arching, trying to lean into the exquisite sensation, wanting more. He wriggled, trying to gain more friction against the man, but was soon stilled by his weight holding him down, keeping him from bucking against him any more.

" _Do you want me?_ " He repeater, once again determined to push Albert to his limit. And as always, it worked, drawing an ardent response from his lover, like every other time.

"Yes!!" Albert couldn't help but yell out, losing more control of himself than even the American people had lost of their government. "Oh God, yes!!"

Albert struggled to just lay back and watch as Jonas pulled away, rising to his knees as he fetched that obligatory little bottle of lubricant, pouring out what was almost an excessive amount straight onto his erect member, letting it run down his shaft, only making it look all the more appealing. Quite a few globs of the clear fluid dripped off as he stroked himself, moaning softly as he did. His disrobed body was illuminated perfectly by the now subdued flames restrained within the bounds of that fireplace, glistening a little on account of the heat generating between the two as well as between his legs as they grew closer and closer to the sweet, primal combination of flesh.

Almost as badly as he wanted the moment to pass like a midsummer thunderstorm did Albert want to look at this man forever, all but hypnotized by the sight of him, resolving right then and there that _this_ would, without a doubt, be the _last_ thing he ever wants to see before he dies. No other image could compete.

All too quickly was it over as Jonas ditched the bottle of lubricant, lining their bodies up perfectly. He worked his cock into Albert slowly, painstakingly, drawing several little moans from him, his nails already leaving behind their bright red marks on Jonas's back, consequences be damned.

As promised, he started off slow, gentle, hips rocking to a steady rhythm. He still managed to slide against his prostate at the perfect angle, though, hitting the sweet spot lightly, drawing that rich pleasure from him little by little, letting it pool within the blazing inferno in his pelvis.

Soon he grew less willing to savor the drawn out sensation and more frantic to reach his own release, aching now more than ever as he scratched at Laski's pale, freckled back harder now, legs wrapped tightly around his waist, rooting him to his spot.

" _Harder, Love_..." Albert whined to the man with his mouth at the tender flesh of his neck, working on leaving behind more little marks there. Picking up the urgency in his tone, Jonas sped up, edging him closer.

He pulled his head up to look at Albert, holding his head with one hand once more. Their eyes locked, each thinking about the same thing.

"God, you're so beautiful, Al..." he whispered, that hand burying itself in his hair, pulling hard as his pace quickened further. Albert moaned, the feeling going straight to that sweet spot between his legs.

"You feel so good for me...so good... _fuck_!!"

He soon became breathless as he fought for his own nirvana, shutting his eyes, leaning his forehead against Albert's jaw, trying to last just a bit longer as he sped up even more, now pounding into his colleague without mercy. The lewd sound of skin colliding with damp skin filled Albert's head as he grew close, so, so close...

" _God, don't stop..._ " he moaned, tipping his head back against the floor. "Don't stop, I'm gonna come..."

He came with a shout, nails sinking in deep, almost deep enough to draw blood. Albert held on still as Jonas continued to fuck him, reveling in the sensation of the elder judge clamping down around him, his muscles gripping him, dragging him even closer.

Laski stilled inside of him after only another few fast, deep strokes, erupting as he sank his teeth into that spot where his neck and his shoulder met, tasting just the very hint of copper as he left his throbbing, stinging mark on his lover. Then collapsed on top of Campbell, his half-hard cock slipping out of him as he did.

The other man just let there beneath him, his hands sliding up to hold Laski's bald head, staring at the ceiling, riding out the high he got from it all.

The purest angel dust, the most potent cocktail, nor even the most exciting ball game had _anything_ on that man.

"I'm telling her."

The silence was broken by that simple statement as the flush faded from their skin and the sweat dried on their bodies. This time, he'd managed to process every little word just fine, but he asked anyway.

"What, Love?"

"My wife," Jonas clarified, pulling himself up slightly to look straight into Albert's deep, blue eyes as he explained.

"I'm gonna tell her. Not tonight, maybe not even tomorrow, or even the next day...but soon."

Another long silence hung in the air as they pondered the weight of Laski's words. Campbell ran a hand over his bald head in a loving gesture once, twice, before asking of him again.

"What're you gonna say?"

Laski sighed a drawn out, heavy sigh, one that took the tension from his broad shoulders. Then answered.

"Just that...I'm sorry, but I just don't feel the same way anymore. And that this is all me, a hundred percent, and not her. There's nothing she could have done to prevent it, but _it_ 's over."

He let his head rest on Campbell's chest, listening to his heart, pumping away, despite the fact that Campbell felt as though a 6-inch butcher knife had just been driven straight through the center of his own as a new thought came to his little, beige head, making his stomach churn unpleasantly as his mind raced.

"Jonas?"

"Yeah?" The bald man asked softly, on the verge of dozing off, the hand still running across his head in that loving caress making him drowsy, despite his willingness to make this night last as long as possible.

"Whatever happens," he paused, almost struggling now to keep his emotions at bay, tears threatening to fill those magnificent blue eyes of his, the ones that his Jonas loves so dearly. Campbell tried to focus only on petting the man's head before he did something truly atrocious, like cry.

"Whatever happens," he restated, "Please, just don't leave me." He begged, well aware of just how badly his voice had cracked on the last half of that sentence. "Don't go away...because I don't think I could just up and lose you without losing myself, too. I don't want to lose you, and I hate being without you. And to be completely honest with you, I don't think I could go _that_ long without waking up with you again, never mind..."

Those tears he'd been trying to hold back were now flowing freely down his cheeks to fall off the side of his jaw. And the man who'd been only a few second from falling asleep was wide awake now, looking at him with nothing but concern in those lovely, dark eyes.

"Hey," Laski told him, his heart feeling as though it were being torn apart by a troubled teenager with a steak knife and _extreme_ daddy issues.

"Hey, come on, Al. Don't do that."

He moved to lay on his side next to Albert, who mirrored his position, circling up close to him, his tears falling against Jonas's bare shoulder. He held Jonas tight, a direct portrayal of his words, clutching him as if he were scared he would lose him if he didn't hold on tight enough.

"Don't do that," Laski repeated once more. "I'm not going anywhere, and I'll never leave you. Don't even worry you're little head about that, Biscuit."

He had both hands in his hair now, gently scratching his scalp, doing his best to comfort the man who now had his face buried into the crook of his neck, whispering sweet, soothing things into one of his ears.

"It's okay," Laski told him, pausing to kiss his head, nuzzling the side of it as he continued. "It's all gonna be okay. It might get a little tough. Breaking the news to my wife, getting out of it with her, all that stuff. But it'll all be okay."

Albert's tears slowed at the sound of the man's voice, so soft and reassuring. He believed then and there that Laski could take the end of the world as they knew it and tell him it would turn out okay. And better yet, Albert would believe him.

"You promise?"

"I promise." Laski assured him, pressing another soft kiss into his hair.

"Because I don't think there's any way I can let you go through with this if there's even a snowball's chance we might—"

"We're _not."_ He said firmly, hugging Albert tightly, like a glorified Teddy Bear. "Whatever you're so scared of _won't_ happen. I'll make sure of it."

He took a moment to pull the covers up over them both, covering their shoulders, before burying his nose in that expanse of beige hair, inhaling deeply, savoring the scent of Albert's lavender and citrus scented shampoo.

"Get some rest, Sweetie." Laski told him, one hand having migrated to rub little circles between his shoulder blades. "And just so you know, _I'm_ making breakfast in the morning. You deserve it."

And, this time, it was _Albert_ who said it first.

"I love you, Jonas." It was muffled into his shoulder, of course, but he heard it. Those softly uttered words made his chest feel warm, and he couldn't resist pressing yet another kiss soft, dark hair.

"I love you, too, Albert." He purred, a warm smile creeping onto his face.

"Now get to sleep. And try not to worry too much," he patted a little spot that sat towards the back of Albert's head, one where those thick locks of his were thinning out, revealing a small, almost bald patch on him. "Or else you'll end up like me."

And with that, they drifted off in each other's arms, the last of that fire beyond the hearth reduced to nothing but hot, orange embers, glowing softly, emitting a crackle or a spark every so often.

Not once did the balder judge ever stop holding him that night, warming him through that chilly, almost-fall night and into the wee-hours of the morning.

**TB-FUCKIN'-C**


	5. Eggs, Bacon, and Covfefe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCK IT.
> 
> Here's a fluffy chapter that y'all didn't even ask for!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Albert padded down the length of his hallway, dressed in only a plush, dark blue robe, following the greasy, mouthwatering scent of freshly cooked bacon that hung in the air. His fluffy, tan hair was a shade or two darker now, on account of him having just showered, and sat smoothed down a bit and looking quite glossy on his fat head.

His stomach growled quite loudly as he made his way towards the kitchen, now wide awake and eager to start the day. He had quite a lot more energy than before he'd jumped under the hot, steamy spray of his showerhead.

As Albert rounded the corner, he caught sight of Jonas, who stood at his stove, poking with a spatula at something that sat frying in a pan on its back burner.

He soon came to a stop, leaning against the corner of a nearby wall, just watching the man as he cooked.

It was a part of his morning routine he could _really_ get used to, Albert concluded. Waking up with Laski wrapped around him, his head buried into his shoulder, only to find the bald idiot later cooking breakfast, dressed only in a white tank top he'd probably grabbed from the disorganized pile of work clothes he'd left back in the living room. He also had on a pair of loose, black sweatpants he _clearly_ stole from Albert's closet, evident by just how baggy they looked on him.

Albert reveled for a moment or two longer in the sight of the happy-looking judge as he hummed away to the tune of some familiar old melody, the title of which he _just_ couldn't put his finger on right yet before he ambled all the way into the room, wrapping his arms around Jonas's waist. He pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before drawing himself in closer to the man, nuzzling the side of his neck, his lips brushing tenderly against the delicate, freckled skin there.

The humming failed to stop until Jonas fully succeeded in turning all 8 strips of bacon over on one pan, then refocusing his attention on the couple of sunny-side-up eggs crackling on the front burner.

He leaned into the other man's hold a bit as he supervised both pans with bright, shining eyes that looked like little pools of raw honey in the sunlight that streamed through one of Albert's windows on the far side of the kitchen.

"Morning, Al." Jonas acknowledged him, setting the spatula he'd been holding in one hand to caress Albert's forearm, which rest just below his ribcage. Albert just gathered him up closer, craving their close proximity like a young pothead craves hamburgers and milkshakes. He moved up to the side of his head then, pressing a kiss into the feathery, gray remainder of Jonas's hair as he cuddled him, before uttering a soft greeting to him in his own turn.

"G'morning, Sweetheart," his hands began to wander a bit, sliding beneath his tank top, feeling their way across his abdomen. It wasn't perfectly flat, of course, but well-toned from all the hockey the man had been playing since even before the two had gotten their acts together.

Trying not to let himself melt into the other man's touch and burn his creations, Jonas busied himself, picking the spatula back up, giving those eggs a quick flip before jabbing at his bacon.

"You did _all this?_ "

"I said I would, didn't I?" The bald man retorted, hardly able to be offended by Campbell's accusation as those hands slid briefly up to his chest before moving back down, settling on his hips, caressing the well-defined bones there with his fingertips.

"I know you did, _Baldy._ I just stopped believing you as soon as I got up!" Campbell teased, pressing another kiss to Laski's fat head. "You were out like a light this morning, dead to the world! Didn't even open your eyes when I got up to shower!"

"Woke up about 5 minutes later," Jonas confessed, stepping out of Albert's hold for the briefest of moments to fetch his tongs, using them to transport the bacon onto a waiting plate, lined with paper towels to sop up all that bacon grease, because that's how breakfast works in **'MURICA**. "Floor's real cold without you."

The balder judge returned his attention to the pan up front once more, poking its contents with his spatula. Campbell folded him back into his arms from behind, his hands drifting down to toy with the waistband of the oversized, dark sweats he wore.

"Seems like you've found your own way to warm up..." he purred, hands now drifting past that waistband, caressing his thighs. Albert savored the way his lover shivered at his touch, nearly dropping the utensil in his hand.

"I can give 'em back to you after breakfast, Al. I didn't mean to—" Jonas began to rebuke himself for the intrusion when Albert interrupted him with a hand on his jaw, kissing him from behind. Eventually, Jonas ended up dropping the spatula on the counter, abandoning the instrument as he turned to face Albert, letting himself get pushed against a nearby refrigerator.

"You _didn't,_ " Campbell rasped once they'd broken away for air, gazing at Laski through smoldering baby blues, now looking a lot more hungry for his bald lover than _anything_ he'd been cooking.

"Believe me, Jo. They look a _lot_ better on you..."

Jonas moaned as Albert drew him into another hot, passionate kiss, reaching down to grab at his ass through soft, smooth fabric. The older brunette tore his lips away again, shifting his attention towards Jonas's neck, catching the delicate, freckled skin there between his teeth, eliciting another soft, needy sound from him.

The shorter of the two tipped his head back against the cool, smooth surface of the man's fridge, bringing his hands up to run them through his wet, dark hair, a part of his lover that was without a single _doubt_ , his favorite.

Well. His favorite _G-rated_ part, anyway...

It took only another few long, hot moments before Jonas began to protest, coming to his senses.

"Albert..." he groused, cut off by a little whine on his own behalf as Campbell continued to grope his backside, squeezing and pinching all the right places, his sloppy wet kisses on Laski's neck becoming a bit more ardent.

And either there was a gavel stuffed down the pocket of his robe, or the beige-haired judge was getting amped up for something a whole lot messier than eggs and bacon...

"C'mon Al! The eggs are gonna burn!"

"Let em burn..." Albert growled, before planting his lips right back on him, silencing Jonas completely, exploring and probing the all-too-familiar terrain of the man's mouth without a care in the world.

Not too long after he'd let himself get utterly lost in Albert's kiss did he muster up the strength to pull away from him, leaving the rather worked up and flushed judge to lean against the fridge, struggling to catch his breath.

"Food first. We can have ourselves another one of those confidential _,_ judge-to-judge _discussions_ later," Laski informed him as he tried to pry his mind away from the quickly growing friction in his... _Albert's_ sweatpants, moving up his form to boil deep in his now seemingly- _less_ empty stomach.

Occupying himself, he tossed the slightly over-fried eggs onto their waiting plates, already complete with warm, buttered toast. The darker-haired judge groaned, disappointed, as Jonas continued to walk their plates over to the dining table he'd set not 20 minutes earlier, setting them down.

"Honest to God, Al! I have no idea how you've still got energy for that kinda stuff after last night!" Laski yapped once he'd walked the plate of bacon over to their table too, and Campbell had finally sat down, reluctantly stuffing a forkful of eggs into his mouth, despite craving something of his bald lover's that had absolutely _nothing_ to do with the meal he'd just thrown together. The other man was still up and around, pouring coffee for the both of them as Campbell watched him quite longingly.

"For your information, _Judge Laski,_ " Albert teased, taking care to enunciate the few syllables in the man's title. "I may not be quite as young as I used to be, but I'm not lame!"

"Yeah, well, we've got all day," Jonas reminded him, finally taking his seat across from the man, fixing him with his bright, glowing, coffee-colored gaze. "Let's try and make it last."

He reached over with his fork, tapping Albert's own in a ridiculous exchange vaguely resembling the clinking of two glasses in a toast. The action immediately caused an adorable, toothy grin to spread across Albert's face as he remembered just why he loved that dorky, bald idiot sitting ahead of him, already starting on his bacon. He gazed at the salty, multi-colored meat, packed with cholesterol and grease with almost as much love in his eyes as when he'd looked at Albert not a few seconds prior.

As the morning progressed, marching ceaselessly into the afternoon, the two merely ate, talking about what seemed like nothing and everything at the same time. Work, sports, the hockey matches Jonas would be headed to in later months, the tragic death of Albert's lavender out back in his garden after the delicate plants had failed to adapt to the cooling temperatures.

Every now and again Jonas peered down tablewards, reading off the bland information from that morning's paper, educating himself of just what the fuck was going on in the world. Meanwhile, Albert could help but peer up at his lover, noting how the rays of sunshine hit his bald head just so, making it gleam like a God damned spotlight, or failing to stifle a giggle when the man made a face at something he'd just read.

Not all that long after the fact, once all the dishes had been washed and dried, during which Albert took every possible chance to flick nasty, bacon grease-laced water at his favorite cheating bastard adulterer, inevitably starting a childish war between the two that _only_ came to a truce when Jonas accidentally got it in his mouth—they found themselves on Albert's couch.

The owner of said couch lay on one side on top of the spacious leather thing, his head in Jonas's lap.

"Where'd all that pent up energy go, Al?" Jonas teased, gazing down at him through warm, dark eyes as he played once more with Albert's hair, running his finger through the now-fluffy and dry locks on his head. "Less than an hour ago you were ready to let your kitchen go up in flames, trying to get me to bend you over the damn counter!"

"Your stupid breakfast is weighing me down!" Campbell grumbled against the bald man's thigh, feeling quite drowsy all of a sudden as Laski raked his nails gently against his scalp, causing the energy he had when he'd gotten up for his shower to die like a cheap succulent plant from Walmart. "I think a nap's in order first."

Laski shook his head, that broad, dimpled grin failing to run away from his face as he let himself relax against the back of the couch. One hand left the depths of hair on Campbell's fat head in search of the man's TV remote. He occupied himself briefly with flicking through the channels on the somewhat outrageously _large_ flatscreen that every middle-aged white guy in America seems to obtain at one time or another throughout their life.

The rectangular electronic sat above the fireplace they'd made love by just the previous night, which had since been relit to fight off the minor chill that'd settled into the house overnight, making itself known in the form of cold feet and frigid bathroom tiles as the almost-fall morning blended with the delightfully balmy still-kind-of-summer-ish-weather of the afternoon.

Various mismatched blankets and pillows still littered the floor just beyond the coffee table, mainly due to the fact that both men were moving too slowly that morning to have the motivation to do anything about them.

"If you really do love me," Albert began as soon as Jonas had settled on a program, his other hand now free and back to caressing the top of the man's head. "You won't force me to watch the damn _Good Doctor_ with you!!"

"The Hell should you care! You're practically slipping into a coma after all that bacon!!" Jonas protested, those fingers pausing in their motions so he could put all his energy into yapping st the man. "And besides! What's so wrong about this show?"

"Writing's shit," Albert complained, moving his efforts to become unconscious to the back burner while he voiced his opinions to the bald man holding his head. "First few seasons were good, but now they're really killing people off just to kill 'em off. Probably want their half-assed death scenes to get as much attention as the one's on Grey's."

Laski just sat there, still petting the man's head as the offending television show's intro played, hoping he would just drop the matter and let him watch this one rerun. But of course, he _didn't._

"Change it, Jo!" Campbell yapped, reminding the man just a _little bit_ of his wife, now. "The writers are filthy attention whores!"

"But Albert, I just wanna see if—!"

" _Now,_ " he commanded, remaining defiant as he picked his head up to roll over and look at him. The back of his head pressed against Jonas's thighs now as Albert eyed him with serious, baby blues. "Or you won't be getting near _this ass_ for the rest of your 'business trip'!"

Despite the fact that Jonas _knew_ he could call the man's bluff with ease when it came his turn to shower that day, and the very hint of doubt that shone in Albert's eyes as he glared at him, almost as if even _he_ didn't believe that threat—Jonas wasted no time in picking that remote back up, resuming the search for something to watch as he lulled his older companion to sleep.

"Better?" Laski asked the man, settling on a channel that was right in the middle of playing through _The West Wing_ reruns instead.

"Much," Campbell affirmed, letting his eyes fall shut at last, ready to lose his ongoing battle with the Sandman. "Thank you."

Laski poked his nose with his index finger, virtually booping the idiot like an unruly dog.

Campbell smiled, opening his eyes briefly to observe the intrusion on the tip of his nose, making him go cross-eyed for a moment. The ridiculous image drew a hearty laugh from the other judge, his eyes lighting up even more.

"Anything for you, my love." He teased with a chuckle.

Slowly, but surely, the man wound down with each little caress of his head from Laski until he finally managed to drift off entirely, the bullshit plot of his least favorite TV show far from his mind, the faded scent of Laski's tobacco and cedarwood body wash serving as a welcome replacement.

As soon as he was sure the other man had long since fallen asleep, Jonas snagged a stray blanket from the floor, one that lay close to his feet.

Draping it over his beloved sleeper, he took care to make sure it covered him from his feet to his shoulders, smoothing it out on top of him.

Absentmindedly, he continued to run his fingers through the man's hair, watching the show they'd settled on despite knowing full well he could change it right on back to _ABC to_ watch his first choice without so much as a grunt from Albert.

Patiently, he waited for him to wake up and let Jonas love him all over again, just as he'd originally planned for that sunny afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC
> 
> BITCH  
> IF Y'ALL KNOW, YOU KNOW  
> #MELENDEZSHOULDHAVEFUCKINGLIVED #FUCKTGD
> 
> ...thank you for coming to my impromptu TEDTalk :)


End file.
